Mixels Pretty Cure
Not to be confused with Evil Mixel Pretty Cure! by Eva. Mixels Pretty Cure is a fanseries by Hanadera Summer. The cures represent the leaders of Mixels. Cures Series 1 : As Cure Flain, he represents Fire and Flain. His theme color is red. : As Cure Krader, he represents Rock and Krader. His theme color is gray. : As Cure Teslo, he represents Electricity and Teslo. His theme color is yellow. Series 2 : As Cure Flurr, he represents Ice and Flurr. His theme color is cyan. : As Cure Jawg, he represents Wood and Jawg. His theme color is brown. : As Cure Kraw, he represents Rubber and Kraw. His theme color is orange. Series 3 : As Cure Glomp, he represents Slime and Glomp. His theme color is green. : As Cure Scorpi, he represents Spikes and Scorpi. His theme color is tan. : As Cure Magnifo, he represents Magic and Magnifo. His theme color is purple. Series 4 : As Cure Niksput, he represents Space and Niksput. His theme color is mint. : As Cure Globert, he represents Night and Globert. His theme color is navy. Series 5 : Series 6 : : Series 7 : : : Series 8 : : : Series 9 : : Missing Cures *Seismo - Extremely often mistaken as Cure Seismo. *Volectro - Sometimes mistaken as Cure Volectro. *Slumbo - Sometimes mistaken as Cure Slumbo. * Gobba - Almost always mistaken as Cure Gobba. (Taking Jawg's place and seen on the color wheel.) *Chomly - Very rarely mistaken as Cure Chomly. *Torts - Rarely mistaken as Cure Torts. *Footi - Extremely often mistaken as Cure Footi. (Seen on the color wheel.) *Mesmo - Rarely mistaken as Cure Mesmo. *Wizwuz - Very rarely mistaken as Cure Wizwuz. *Rokit - Seems to take a Cure as Cure Rokit, was one of the voices of the Max. *Nurp-Naut - Voiced the max as Cure Nurp-Naut. *Meltus - Rarely mistaken as Cure Meltus. *Flamzer - Seems to take a Cure as Cure Flamzer and also voices the Max. *Burnard - Was thought by some to be Cure Burnard before confirmation. *Boogly - Was rumored to be Cure Boogly. *Krog - Seems to take a Cure as Cure Krog. *Spugg - Rarely mistaken as Cure Spugg. *Tungster - Was rumored to be Cure Tungster. *Dribbal - It was stated that Gurggle follows whatever Dribbal says. He also appears on the icon as Cure Dribbal. *Gurggle - Seems to take a Cure as Cure Gurggle. *Snax - Rarely mistaken as Cure Snax. *Mixadel - Referred to as "Cure Mixadel" in his LEGO description. *Aquad - Seems to take a Cure as Cure Aquad. *Cobrax - Rarely mistaken as Cure Cobrax. Trivia *The Cures are most commonly the controllers of the maxes, with a few exceptions based on abilities. *So far, Cure Magnifo is the tallest among the Cures, while Cure Scorpi is the shortest. *The Lixers are the only tribe without a Cure due to its members being primitive. *Cure Flain somewhat acts as an overall Cure to all of the other tribes. *Cure Gox is the only confirmed Series 5 Cure. *The Cure of the Trashoz was never confirmed. Category:Wizzy Summer Category:Series Category:Mixels Pretty Cure